Love Struggle
by xXIsolatedDraknessXx
Summary: HinataxNaruto pairing rated M for later chapter.


_**This is my first fanfic ever. This is the first chapter of the story. This is a story based on Naruto x Hinata pairing. Rated M for later chapter and sexual material in later chapters also. If you don't like this kind of stories, don't you dare read it. It's not going to be my fault if you read it. You can send me private messages and I'll reply as soon as possible. Please people post comments that helps me motivate me also give me ideas if you do. NO FLAMES. This is the first chapter of the story. Enjoy!!**_

**Love Struggle**

**Chapter One:** _**Question**_

I don't own Naruto (I'm a Gaijin)

Naruto was walking by the streets of Konoha while eating a vanilla ice cream cone. In the meantime, he was observing the faces of the five Hokages, sculptured on the mountains. His mind was distracted, thinking about things he'll do when he becomes the sixth Hokage, suddenly someone crash with him "No, my ice cream" he yell when the ice cream stained his shirt. "Na…ruto-kun…" stammered a young girl. "I…I'm" "Hinata?" said Naruto. "Don't worry , beside I was going to wash my shirt anyway" the blond boy smiled to the kunzite with his best smile, making Hinata to blush. Hinata was absorbed by his lips so perfect. Naruto looked at Hinata a little lost. "I already told you don't worry" said Naruto, while he grabs her waist with confidence.

"Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream" he invited her. Hinata startle when she felt his hand on her waist and accept his proposal. They walked for few moments, while he was talking to Hinata about his last mission. Hinata listened to his friend. "When the ice cream cones are going to be ready?" Naruto ordered vanilla and the girl, strawberry. "You know what, Hinata" "What is it?" Hinata responds. "I'm going to show you a fantastic, beautiful place" emotionally said Naruto. "Meet me at the Ichiraku ramen shop, around 8'o clock, sounds good" "…Okay.." Hinata shyly responds. "See ya then" Naruto said, while he ran off. "Oh, I almost forgot bring a swimsuit" Naruto yelled. "Ok, Naruto" the shy girl responds with a wave. Hinata was so happy. She race to her home and got herself ready.

Meanwhile, Naruto was training in shuriken practice, taijutsu and shadow clones. "It's getting dark, might as well go home and get ready" Naruto ran to his home, took a shower and put on clean clothes and ran to his destination. "It is almost 8 o'clock" he said to himself. As soon as he reaches to the ramen shop, he sees Hinata, standing there, gazing at the night sky. "She's looking great" he said thoughtfully with excitement. Hinata heard the sounds of footsteps. It was Naruto. "I wander where is he going to take me?" the kunoichi wander. Naruto reach to the Ichiraku ramen shop. "Are you ready Hinata?" he was breathing hard. "Ye..ah.." she responded. Suddenly, Naruto's stomach roared for hunger. Hinata giggled. "I guess we could eat first" he was rubbing his head with embarrassment. "Since we are the ramen shop, might as well eat here" "I'm kinda of hungry too" the purple girl said. "Don't you worry, I'll buy" Naruto and Hinata entered Hinata and introduced by the cook. "Good evening, what can I get you two?" "I would like my ramen with pork chops and vegetables" Naruto happily ordered. " Mines with vegetable and beef" Hinata also ordered. "Coming right up" the cook answered with enthusiasm.

While they wait for the order of ramen, there was a silence between them. Then a question filled the silence between them, "what were you doing while I was out, Hinata?" Naruto question the Hyuga girl. "Well, me and my teammates went for missions to help the village" Hinata responded "Also, Shino and Kiba help me train to become stronger just like you" Hinata blushed with the last sentence she said. Naruto was impressed that Hinata was pushing herself. "Dinner is served" the cook placed their bowl front on their table. "Enjoy" "Hell, I will" Naruto picked up a pair of chopsticks, and chow down. Hinata watched Naruto. Every minute she spend with him was valuable. It made her feel content. Naruto stopped eating and noticing that Hinata was staring at him. The Hyuuga girl was lost in her own little world. Then, she noticed Naruto's hand, waving at front of her face. "Hello? Are you there?" She regain consciousness and her face turned beet red. " Aren't you going to eat, Hinata?" the future Hokage question. "Yeah" she answered quickly and grab a pair of chopsticks and started to eat. "He probably thinks I'm weird" she yelled in her mind with dislikes.

Few minutes passed, Naruto was satisfied from eating his delicious ramen, so did Hinata. " Thanks for the ramen. The money is on the table" He thankfully said and left the ramen shop with Hinata at his side. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, you ready" Naruto asked. "Ye..ah" Hinata nodded gladly. Naruto grabbed her hand gently as her fingers became interlaced with his, and he squeezed it slightly, feeling her hand completely with a simple tighten in pressure. Her face reddened more, as she fully realized that she was now holding hands with the boy she loved and adored. "Let's go then" Hinata said. As their hands touched a jolt of overwhelming joy shot into Hinata, and she smiled widely in her mind. Her face showed no sign of her sudden ecstasy except for a slight blush that was less noticeable than normal. Naruto lead her to the forest. They jumped to tree to tree, still holding hands. "Where are you taking me. Naruto?" Hinata asked curiously. "You'll see" Naruto show his same smile that Hinata enjoys to watch.

"We're here" He introduced. "It's a hot spring" she cry with cheerfulness. The moonlight shine on the hot spring making to sparkle. "Wow! it's gorgeous. I love hot springs." "I do, too. It helps to relax after a hard day work of training." Naruto said. "Does anyone knows about this hot spring?" She ask interestedly. "No, I found it recently while I was training in the forest. Since when I found it, I have been coming here to calm down and enjoy the spring." "Please keep it as our little secret, Hinata" Naruto asked secretively. "My lips are sealed" "Thanks" Naruto thanked her. "Might as well stop staring it and enjoy it" "I'll be changing right behing a bush or something." she walked away and changed. While she was at that , Naruto strip down to his boxer. Slowly, he entered the water. He enjoyed as the hot water made contact with his body. "Oh yeah, this is heaven. "Are finish changing" he yell out. The purple kunoichi was startle. "I hope Naruto don't think anything bad about me" she sadly nodded and walk out of the bushes.

Naruto was overwhelm by her beauty. She was wearing a dark purple, shiny swimsuit. Even though it covered most of her body, he could spot her curves at the right places. "Damn, she is so beautiful." He hid face under water so Hinata wouldn't notice his glaces at her wonderful , flawless body and his blushes. Hinata was kind of little embarrass but she manage to pull herself together. She, little by little, entered the hot spring, letting the hot water consume her body. She position in a place she could relax. "This feels great" Hinata said with such relaxation. "Tell me about" Naruto answered her with such tranquil face. For the rest of night, they talked each other about their adventures away from the hidden leaf village. It came to a point that they both agree that it was getting late. "Hinata, do you have a extra towel with you? I forgot to bring one." He question with such embarrassment. The purple girl reach into her bag and throw him a white towel. "Thanks" "No problem" Hinata replied with good cheer. She went changed somewhere around the bushes. She dried herself and put on her usual clothes. Naruto did the same. " Will it be alright, if I drop you in your home first. It's very dangerous someone pretty as you would get in trouble during the night." "He actually worries about me…wait did he just said that.. I was …pretty" she had such confused struggle within her with light blushes. Naruto makes Hinata so sweet. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even become aware of that Naruto, once again, grabs her hand, leading her through the forest.

"Snap out of it, Hinata or he'll think I'm pretty weird" she thought to herself "Alright, Naruto, but you don't know the way" Hinata respond him. "But first let me get you through this forest, after you can lead the way." the blond boy answer certainly. The retrace their steps through the forest in one piece. They both could see the buildings of the village. Gladly, Hinata then led through the rest of the trip, still holding hands. They stroll down throughout the village. "It's awfully quiet, tonight." Naruto said to himself. They reach to front of the Hyuga mansion. "Well, we're here, Naruto" Hinata said. They paused for a moment, look at each other's eyes, and said each other's name. "You first, Hinata" Naruto said respectfully. " I had such a great night, Naruto" The shy girl responded. "I did, too" "You what, Hinata" "what is it?" Hinata question him with such eager face. Naruto let her go, but grabbed her shoulders , not forcibly, but just enough for her to get the point. She felt relieved; but what could he want to said to her. His hands merely rested on her shoulders now, she felt the warmth in his hands. "I always thought of you as a mysterious, odd, strange and basically weird." The kunouchi nodded unhappily and disappointedly. "I knew it, I'm weird" she thoughtfully said painfully. "But, I like people just like you, Hinata" Hinata was stunned of what she just heard. "Goodnight, Hinata" Naruto said, taking his hands off her shoulder slowly. and walk to his home. "See ya tomorrow, Naruto" She waved at him. "I can't believe, he actually likes me." She thought while she open the door. She closed the door and lay back on the door A wheel of emotions ran through her heart. What Naruto just said made her so confident and relieve. she hold her hands to chest. "I probably might have a chance to win Naruto's love for me" She gladly thought with such confidence. She runs to her rbedroom and had a goodnight sleep.

_**This is the end of the first chapter . Just a recap, please people leave me review. It might be short for some people but it's better than nothing, right? Guys, If you have ideas for the second chapter, I'll gladly hear you out. NO FLAMES ALLOWED**_


End file.
